


V

by mattaretto



Series: Names [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Over the months Lucy bonds with Bucky in a new way, and things don't go as planned.





	V

**May-June 1943 - Italy**

**May**

I looked at the envelope in my hand, I had sent Steve his days before I left, knowing it would be the last one. I would never get the letter he wrote back, and he would panic because I wouldn't reply. I knew this and I had thought it over a million times before making my decision. It was hard to do, but like my brother, I had to fight. I couldn't stay behind and not do anything. 

Women were becoming nurses, going overseas to tend to the wounded and count the dead. I couldn't bring myself to do that and somehow managed to pass a men's physical with some made up story about a cut across on my chest that hadn't just healed yet, and that's why I had a bandage around my chest.

Four days after getting back to Brooklyn, I got my orders to join the 107th with a group of boys I'd trained with in Wisconsin. We were joining late, but they didn't seem to care when they heard they were getting more men. 

With the letter tucked in my jacket, I walked through the camp, a man named Leo, who had obtained the nickname Banjo, by my side. 

"You tellin’ me that pretty dame you got a picture of is just a friend?" He asked, bringing up the photo of myself yet again.

"That's ‘ight." Altering my voice to sound lower was difficult, and straining, but necessary. It also made my already slurred accent worse. 

"Well, then I've dibs when we get back." He grinned from ear to ear and I laughed. 

"Good luck wit tha’, she's got these boys that watch o’er her like a hawk. You'd have ta get past 'em first." 

"Why'd you even have a photo of her in the first place if she ain't your girl?" 

"Ya! Why's that, Bloody?" Lewis but in as he passed by and I rolled my eyes at the morbid nickname they had given me. 

"Gave it ta me ta give ta a friend her’s in the 107th. Shipped 'fore us." 

"You really need to work on getting rid your accent, you're damn near impossible to understand sometimes, B." 

"Whate’er fellas. I got a Sargent ta find." I saluted them mockingly and walked off, asking around if anyone knew where Sargent Barnes was. I was finally pointed in the direction of his barracks. I thanked the man and walked to the tent. When I approached it, I could hear Bucky's laughter filling the air, several other people laughing as well. It took everything in me not to run and throw my arms around him, telling him how much I miss him.

Rather, I walked in, keeping my composure and scanning the barracks. There were only three people in the tent, Bucky, and two others. They were laughing and talking as if they were childhood friends, making me smile slightly. 

"Sergeant Barnes?" I asked, approaching the trio, Bucky sitting up straighter.  He eyed me, assessing me like he did everyone. 

"What's your name, private?" He asked, not moving from his position on his cot. 

"Specialist Molony, sir," I emphasized 'specialist', watching as he rolled his eyes slightly. I bit my tongue to keep from saying something out of line.

"Very well," He paused, watching as I took the envelope and photo from my jacket, his eyes widening as he seemed to recognize the handwriting and the photo of myself. He didn’t take his eyes off of me as he spoke, addressing his two friends, "Gabe, Dum Dum, could you give us a moment?" The two stood and walked out of the tent, obviously confused. Bucky stood and ripped the photo from my hand, staring at it with a softness in his eyes that I hardly saw. His face hardened and he held the photo up between his index and middle fingers.

"How do you have this?" He asked, staring down at me. I didn’t falter under his gaze, not like most people did. Someone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have noticed the surprise in his eyes, but I knew him, so I did.  _ He must be used to scaring people below him,  _ I rolled my eyes slightly at the thought.

"Well if ya would've given me a minute," I muttered, earning a hard glare from him, "'M a friend of her's. ‘Eard I was shippin' ta the rest of 107th, told me ta give that ta ya. This too." I held the letter out and he took it from me. 

"She never mentioned you." He finally said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't meet her till after ya shipped." I shrugged, hoping he'd drop the subject. 

"She writes. She didn't mention you." He repeated, then spoke before I could, "She your girl?" 

I shook my head quickly, "No, she ain't m’ girl. Wan't interested in me." I shrugged again, the wrap around my chest shifting and becoming uncomfortable. 

"You need to get rid that god awful accent," I scoffed and he paused, "What's your name, kid?" 

"Lucas. E'eryone calls me Luc or Bloody." He raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody?" He said it slowly and pronounced each syllable. 

"Got a cut on m’ chest that doesn' heal nd always reopens. I always have a cut elsewhere nd 'm a good medic. Friends started callin' me Bloody." He nodded. 

"Welcome to the 107th." 

**June**

"BLOODY! NEED A MEDIC NOW!" I turned my head just enough to see Gabe holding up Dum Dum with Bucky behind them firing at enemies with deadly precision. 

"I'M A BIT TIED UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled back, firing my own rounds. I ran out of bullets and went to reload, finding I was out of ammo, "Shit. I NEED A GUN." I shouted, now in hand-to-hand combat with a Nazi. 

"I GOT SOMETHING BETTER, GET OUT OF THERE," Gabe roared over the gunfire, and I did as he said. I got the guy on the ground and ran over to Gabe, holding up Dum Dum while he threw a grenade into the cluster of Nazis. Bucky was still behind us firing, though I heard the clicking of his gun running out of ammo, followed by a quiet "fuck." 

"We need to get under cover!" Bucky shouted, moving to the other side of Dum Dum to help me. 

"Nearest cover is half a mile south. We won't make it." Gabe said, taking one of Dum Dum's guns and starting to shoot. 

"We'll make it," Bucky said. 

"Not with Dum Dum here bleeding out! He won’ make it a quarter mile with this wound!" I snapped, grunting when Bucky let me hold the bulk of Dum Dum’s weight again.

“Then tie it up and let's get the hell outta here!” I groaned, following him as he started to move. He had acquired a gun was firing again. 

“Oh yea, sure! Let me just stop in th’ middle of gunfight ta patch ‘im up real quick!” I shouted sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

“Good! I’ll cover ya!” He yelled back, stopping in place. 

“You can’t be serious?” 

“Dead!” Gabe joined him in covering myself and Dum Dum. I groaned and looked around, finding a small pile of rubble I could use as cover. I half-dragged the taller man to the rubble, leaning him against it. 

“Wrap it and let’s get outta here!” Gabe shouted at me. 

“Would ya like ta do my job for me?” I growled, cutting open Dugan’s shirt to look at the wound. It took me a couple of minutes to patch him up, pulling him to his feet just in time to witness a large, German tank approaching. 

“Get down!” Bucky yelled and hid under the rubble. The tank fired, a body landing in front of where Bucky and I were hiding. Dum Dum and Gabe had ended up hiding elsewhere. To keep myself from screaming I covered my mouth, closing my eyes. The firing stop and we crawled out of hiding.

Other men from the 107 were out in the open too, before we could thank the people in the tank, it turned toward us.

“Shit.” 


End file.
